David Matranga
David Matranga (born April 20, 1975 in Houston, Texas) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Appleseed Alpha (2014) - Briareos Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *7Seeds (2019) - Father (ep2), Fubuki Samejima *AKB0048: next stage (2014) - Chieri's Father, Announcer, Additional Voices *All Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku (2004) - Store Clerk (ep5), Additional Voices *Another (2013) - Mr. Kubodera, Additional Voices *Appleseed XIII (2013) - Briareos *Attack on Titan (2014) - Bertholdt Hoover, Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Subaru Asahina *Btooom! (2013) - Masahito Date *Chance Pop Session (2002-2003) - Kaito Kosaka, Bass Player, Keiji (ep11), Music City Award Announcer (ep13), Publicist A (ep7), Staffer B (ep12), Youth 1 (ep13) *Clannad (2010) - Tomoya Okazaki *Classroom of the Elite (2017) - Manabu Horikita (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Hitomi *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Sheril Kamelot *Devil May Cry: The Animated Series (2008) - Isaac (ep5) *Diabolik Lovers (2014) - Richter *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters (2017) - Additional Voices *Dream Eater Merry (2012) - Pharos Heracles *ef - a tale of melodies (2012) - Yuu Himura *ef - a tale of memories (2012) - Yuu Himura *Elfen Lied (2005) - Male Staff (ep11), Ohmori (ep10), Police Officer B (ep9) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Additional Voices *Flip Flappers (2018) - Hidaka *Garo: Crimson Moon (2017) - Aristocrat (ep14), Additional Voices *Garo: Vanishing Line (2017) - Luke (Announced) *Ghost Stories (2006) - Racist Cabbie (ep14) *Gilgamesh (2005-2006) - Chef (ep11), Decem, Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Young Albert de Blois (ep15; Announced) *Haikyu!! (2015) - Yutaro Kindaichi (ep1) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom (2012) - Keisuke Sannan *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: Record of the Jade Blood (2012) - Keisuke Sannan *High School of the Dead (2011) - Hisashi Igo, Additional Voices *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga (2013) - Yuichi Komura *Hiiro no Kakera: The Tamayori Princess Saga: Second Chapter (2013) - Yuichi Komura *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Joker Game (2016) - Odagiri (Announced) *Karneval (2014) - Akari *Keijo!!!!!!!! (2016) - Additional Voices *Knights of the Zodiac: Saint Seiya (2019) - Guard #1 (ep2) *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2015) - Additional Voices *My Hero Academia (2016-2017) - Shoto Todoroki (Announced) *Needless (2011) - Adam Arklight, Village Leader (ep10) *Nobunaga the Fool (2015) - Cesare Borgia, Additional Voices *One Piece (2013-2015) - Puzzle, Shu (ep309), Additional Voices *Orphen: Season 2: Revenge (2003-2004) - Orphen, Doctor (ep6) *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Additional Voices *Princess Resurrection (2012) - Duke of Dracul, Obuchizawa (ep15) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Koichi Ashikaga (ep8) *Puzzle & Dragons X (2016) - King (ep1; Announced) *Red Data Girl (2014) - Yukimasa Sagara *Saiyuki (2003) - Genjo Sanzo *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Genjo Sanzo (Announced) *Samurai Girls (2011) - Muneakira Yagyu *The Ambition of Oda Nobuna (2014) - Imai Sokyu *The Book of Bantorra (2012) - Mokkania Fluru, Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Teacher (ep18) *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Toru Kanze (ep1) *tsuritama (2013) - Duckmen, Home Room Teacher, Additional Voices *WATAMOTE: No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! (2014) - Tomoki Kuroki 'Anime Shorts' *Blade Runner: Black Out 2022 (2017) - Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Towanoquon (2012) - Shun Kazami, Epsilon 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Broken Blade (2012) - Loggin G. Garf Ensance, Loquis *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Additional Voices *Planzet (2012) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Starship Troopers: Invasion (2012) - Johnny Rico *Starship Troopers: Traitor of Mars (2017) - PSI Officer B 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2009) - Briareos Hecatonchires *Appleseed: Ex Machina (2008) - Briareos Hecatonchires *Clannad: The Motion Picture (2011) - Tomoya Okazaki *Colorful: The Motion Picture (2013) - Mr. Sawada *Dragon Ball Super The Movie: Broly (2018) - Male Frieza Crew A, Male Saiyan B, Male Saiyan General A, Male Saiyan Guard B *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Geese *Genocidal Organ (2017) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Osamu Fujimoto *Loups=Garous: The Motion Picture (2011) - Toji Kunugi *Mardock Scramble: The First Compression (2011) - Dr. Easter *Mardock Scramble: The Second Combustion (2013) - Dr. Easter *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Shoto Todoroki *Saiyuki: Requiem (2005) - Genjo Sanzo *Wolf Children (2013) - Ookami 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Subaru Asahina (ep2) *Hakuoki: Demon of the Fleeting Blossom: A Memory of Snow Flowers (2013) - Keisuke Sannan, Additional Voices *Halo: Legends (2010) - Joseph (ep4), Sarge (ep6) *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Teacher (ep4) 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Hutt River (ep10), Pope Clement VII (ep15), Additional Voices *Planetarian (2016) - Kuzuya/'The Junker' (Announced) *Upotte!! (2014) - Sensei Video Games 'Video Games' *Smite (2017-2018) - Admiral Ao Kuang, Secret Order Ullr Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (90) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (85) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors